


Rambles Of A Man

by wickedcacklelaugh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedcacklelaugh/pseuds/wickedcacklelaugh
Summary: A/U  Luka is at a bar after a long day.  He's attracted to a lovely raven haired beauty who crashes into him.  Is this love?One Shot: goes with the song "I Hope I Don't Fall" by Tom WaitsSide note: alcohol and smoking. (tis bad for you.)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

  
Luka sighed into his drink. It was the end to another hard day. He chuffed at himself, most men his age would be headed home to their wives and families, he on the other hand looked forward going to the bar, having a few drinks and going back to his houseboat. People watching gave him some entertainment at least. The piano man started playing a song his mom would sing. Humming along to the melody, he looked in the mirror behind the bar scanning the crowd. 

He nearly choked on his beer as he caught a sight of a beautiful raven haired woman looking around the small bar. Her blue red-rimmed eyes looked like she had been crying. Between glancing at her phone and the door she looked rather troubled. She seemed to relax when the pianist started the sorrowful wail of a sad love song, her lips moving along to the lyrics. Luka was memorized, maybe she was his light in this dark thing he called life. 

_**Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you** _  
_**'Cause falling in love just makes me blue** _  
_**Well the music plays and you display** _  
_**Your heart for me to see** _  
_**I had a beer and now I hear you** _  
_**Calling out for me** _  
_**And I hope that I don't fall in love with you** _

He raised his eyebrows as said beautiful woman stood up from the barstool and walked quickly to the door, bumping into another man that sent her flying ungracefully into Luka's arm. “Sorry dear!” the happy drunk chuckled, stumbling out of the way. 

She gave an embarrassed smile. “I am so sorry! Are you okay?” she pressed a manicured hand to Luka's bicep, a faint blush flushing across her cheeks. _God, she was even lovelier up close_.

  
“No worries love. Would you-” Luka started.

“Mariette!” a blond man shouted, “Sorry for bumping into you!” she said hastily and greeted the man who had called her name. She gave him a hug and the man tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before grabbing her hand and they walked back to the other side of the bar., “Mari...” She had looked so sad, even when her date arrived. Luka knew she would never cry with him. He would do anything in his power to make her smile.

_Wait. He didn't even know her._ Glaring at his third beer he came to the conclusion that maybe he had one too many tonight. Here he was fantasizing about a woman he's never met. 

_**Well the room is crowded, people everywhere** _  
_**And I wonder, should I offer you a chair?** _  
_**Well if you sit down with this old clown** _  
_**Take that frown and break it** _  
_**Before the evening's gone away** _  
_**I think that we could make it** _  
_**And I hope that I don't fall in love with you** _

Luka's musician ears picked up her bell laugh, watching the couple in the mirror, he knew she was faking the smile she gave her companion. It didn't quite reach her lovely eyes. Eyes that Luka knew he could see forever in. The man she was with excused himself, redoing the button on the expensive suit he wore as he stood up and stalked towards the door, an angry expression on his face.

“Adrien please!” she called after him, he paused at the door and shook his head before slipping out into the night.   
The woman gave a deep sigh and reached into her purse, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter, She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, sniffling sadly. 

  
_**Well the night does funny things inside a man** _  
_**These old tom-cat feelings you don't understand** _  
_**Well I turn around to look at you** _  
_**You light a cigarette** _  
_**I wish I had the guts to bum one** _  
_**But we've never met** _  
_**And I hope that I don't fall in love with you** _

Marinette looked like the rug had been yanked out from her. She drank her beer and gave a small drag on the cigarette. Her eyes met his, she blinked quickly a small line of tears leaking out and traveled down her delicate features. She looked away sadly, only offering a small smile.

  
_'You can do this Luka! Go sit next to her. She's alone and it looks like her date isn't coming back. You can do this! Liquid courage it is!'_  
“Another stout please Jules!” he called to the bartender as she passed. She nodded and handed him one. 

  
_**I can see that you are lonesome just like me** _  
_**And it being late, you'd like some some company** _  
_**Well I turn around to look at you** _  
_**And you look back at me** _  
_**The guy you're with he's up and split** _  
_**The chair next to you's free** _  
_**And I hope that you don't fall in love with me** _

  
Luka had his share of one night stands. This woman was different. He wanted forever with her. Okay. He was drunk. You can't love someone you haven't even spoken too yet.. She just looked so sad. All he wanted to do was hug her and hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. 

  
It wouldn't be a problem if she felt the same, would it? Maybe she didn't want a one night stand with him either. Maybe forever. _Okay Luka. You are officially plastered-_ he cursed himself, as a few more dangerous romantic thoughts crossed his brain. 

  
He felt his heart drop to the floor when he glanced for her in the mirror. Her seat was empty and her coat gone. He looked towards the door and around the bar. No sign of the beauty that he was pretty sure just made off with his heart. Giving a sad sigh he downed his beer in one long gulp. He was pretty sure he was going to lose a battle with his emotions if he didn't get home soon. Love at first sight was real. He just drunkenly proved it. Throwing some bills on the counter he stood up and zipped his jacket, walking out the door and leaving the bar behind. Tears burned his eyes and he spotted his little boat. 

_**Now it's closing time, the music's fading out** _  
_**Last call for drinks, I'll have another stout** _  
_**Well I turn around to look at you** _  
_**You're nowhere to be found** _  
_**I search the place for your lost face** _  
_**Guess I'll have another round** _  
_**And I think that I just fell in love with you** _

Giving a small sob as he entered his home he went right towards his desk- sometimes heartbreak was a blessing. He would write her a song. Maybe she would be at the bar next time he was entertainment for the night. His tears stained the paper as he wrote out lyrics and reached for his guitar, fingers gliding along the neck as he let his heart fuel his creativity. She was his melody. 


	2. Leave Him For Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beautiful song belongs to the talented Sam Smith.

“Are you sure you should be doing this Luka?” the bartender questioned, watching the man unpack his guitar and lay it on the piano stool.

“I have to, I'll never know if I don't ask right?” Luka sighed, raking a hand though his hair in frustration. “I don't know what Mari sees in him. He might be nice, but he doesn't treat her nice, therefore he's not a good guy.”

“and you are?”

“ I want to be. I've been talking to her for months. This is the first time I've stepped into a bar since that night I saw her sitting here. She looked completely crestfallen when he stormed out that night. It was fate I ran into her again the next day, when I went to look at AA meetings. It was then I decided I would be the man she deserves. Give me some credit Ivan, I've been sober for nearly 8 months. I found a better job, I just...”

“It could totally backfire dude. I don't know how to pick up the pieces if it does. You've done so well, 8 months might not seem like a long time, just know that I'm so proud of you man. But, isn't she engaged to the guy? Doesn't she own a fashion boutique and he's some model. They seem like they would be the perfect power couple.” Ivan placed a glass down on the counter and filled it with water, pushing it towards Luka.

Ivan sighed. “Just promise me you won't fall off the wagon if she gets angry with you.”

_**I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold  
What use is money, when you need someone to hold?  
Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road  
Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold** _

  
  


Luka sighed, “I've seen him get upset at her for the littlest things, he storms off and she cries. I'm the one left holding her as she breaks. Even if she doesn't choose me. She deserves to be happy. Someone who will cherish her, and hold her no matter if she's crying because shes sad or laughing so hard she cries. To be the person to tuck her in when she's had a long night. Even when an argument ensures, she doesn't have to worry that she's not loved and treasured.”

_**You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain  
Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name** _

_**Pack up and leave everything  
Don't you see what I can bring  
Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
Set my midnight sorrow free  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave him for me  
Leave your lover, leave him for me** _

  
  


“You've really thought hard about this haven't you?” Ivan mused, rapping his fingers against the counter. Luka nodded.

“It's your funeral.”

“Thanks for the confident boost you jerk. “ Luka laughed.

“You were getting too serious, save that for the stage. And here comes 'your melody' va-voom.”

“Shh,” Luka hissed, blushing slightly. Ivan chuckled.

“”Luka!” Marinette sighed giving him a big hug. “I'm so happy you invited me tonight. But, are you okay being here?” she pressed a warm hand to his arm, her thumb grazing his skin back and forth.

“I should be good, haven't had any temptations yet, plus Ivan here would douse me in water” he jabbed his thumb towards the bartender. “Not just douse, most likely drown. So you must be the Mari I've heard so much about!” Ivan took her offered hand, flipped it and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Luka was resisting the urge to leap over the bar and throttle his friend.

Marientte giggled, “I'm pleased to meet you. Oh! Luka! I made you this for tonight!” she reached in her bag and pulled put a handmade boutonniere. An elegant design of a snake cradling the single blue flower.

“Since I know you like snakes, and I thought the blue matched your eyes,” she said shyly, pinning it to the lapel of his jacket, her fingertips grazing his chest. Luka crushed her to him for a fleeting moment .

“Thank you, I love it.” he pulled her back and saw the blush creeping around her face.

“I saved you and Adrien two chairs in front.” Luka guided her to the table right in front of the piano.

  
  


_**We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old  
Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know  
But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone  
Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow** _

  
  


“Oh, he's not coming tonight,” she said, waving her hand dismissively. “Work banquet and all.”

“Shouldn't you be there with him?” Luka asked, he didn't know much about the fashion industry, but from what he did know, she should not be missing that event.

“I'm right where I need to be. Now are you going to play or keep us waiting,” she gestured to the area and the crowd started to gather.

 _Please don't do that. Please don't give me hope_. “Sure, I'll be starting in a few minutes. Thank again” Luka leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, a little surprised when she pressed one back.

_**You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain  
Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name** _

Ivan gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Luka took a deep breath and picked up his guitar. After playing a few covers he sighed into the mic. “This next song is something for a very special woman. I don't think she even knows that she's just everything to me, and all I can do is hope.” he locked eyes with Marinette and started his song.

His soft baritone voice floated around the crowded space. Everyone in the bar fell silent, their eyes transfixed on the guitarist and his tortured soul, longing for a women he couldn't have, but asking her if he could.

_**Pack up and leave everything  
Don't you see what I can bring  
Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
Set my midnight sorrow free  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave him for me** _

He finished his song, looking down at his guitar. The crowd erupted into cheers. Luka had just enough time to see Marientte leave through the door.

Giving a sad sigh he plastered a smile on his face and thanked the crowd, turning to Ivan who gave a sad smile.

“You gonna be alright dude?” he asked as Luka came behind the bar and grabbed his case.

“No. But, I will be. I'm gonna head home and just relax, call it an early night.”

“I'll call you tomorrow okay?” Ivan patted Luka's arm and the guitarist walked out into the night. _ **  
Leave your lover, leave him for me**_

He took a deep breath and got on his motorcycle, letting it rumble to life he headed back to the marina.

Parking the bike he headed up to his little boathouse, surprised when he saw a petite woman standing there, looking less than thrilled.

Marinette marched up the boat dock to him. “Are you insane?”

Luka sighed, “Listen Mari, I don't have the strength nor the will to apologize right now."

Glaring up at him she huffed, annoyed. “Oh, why are you so damned tall!” 

“Sorry..” Luka said, not sure what she was going on about.

“Oh there!” she spotted a pail on the edge of the dock by his boat grabbed it and marched back over to Luka. She flipped the pail over and stood on it, coming nose to nose with him. “You're late! Almost ruined everything!”

“Mari, what are you-” “Shhh, 30 seconds!” she pressed a finger to his lips, staring at her watch

“10 seconds.”

Luka looked at her, not sure what she was even talking about but the look on her face, he kept quiet.

“5 seconds”

“Okay..”

Without a word she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his kissing him softly. His hands cupped her cheeks gently and pulled away.

“I'm confused. I'm not complaining...but what are you doing?” Luka asked, his heart ready to take flight

“Setting your midnight sorrow free you dork” She showed him the face of her watch. 12:01a.

Luka crushed her to him, lifting her off the bucket and back on the ground, “What about Adrien?”

“What about him? We broke up 3 months ago.”

“But you would always cry over the things he said!”

Mari rolled her eyes. “We were in a tough place of trying to go back just being professional. It was harder for him. I ended things without warning.”

“You ended things?” he repeated, running fingers through her windblown hair. His heart was soaring towards the stars.

“Yes. I fell in love with someone else. Someone who was so kind and caring. Someone who wanted to better themselves for a woman they loved. I was so jealous of her. You are _MY_ Luka. I was so shocked tonight when I realized you wrote that song for me. It gave me so much joy. Then, I got angry at you since you had to go be all mysterious rockstar and dreamy and -”

Luka cut her off with a passionate kiss, cradling her head in his large hands, he slowly pulled away again with a sound of protest leaving her lips.

“Mari, I love you.” he breathed into her ear, feeling the goosebumps rise across her skin.

“I love you too,” she reached up to kiss him again, giving a squeal of happiness when Luka swept her up princess style and carried her into the boat. Their boat.

_**  
Leave your lover, leave him for me** _

~FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new to the Ladybug universe, but I love the idea of Luka being the one for Marinette. Is it going to happen? Probably not. That's what fanfiction is for!
> 
> I was working my overnight shift and randomly thought-poor Luka, he's so dedicated to her and she's such a fool for not realizing what a wonderful guy he is. So hence this drabble. I already have an idea for a part 2- so I might add that later on. 
> 
> Also I don't think that Luka nor Marinette would drink. Or smoke for that matter. It fit the song- and I can see Luka being that tortured artist that uses his life problems to write songs. 
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
